


yomogeercherr x mcnuggie

by Alphamickster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, fuck mc nuggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphamickster/pseuds/Alphamickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yamercoochi gets a hot date</p>
            </blockquote>





	yomogeercherr x mcnuggie

**Author's Note:**

> fuck u kat

yumyumgooch was hunger so he want to get his fave food, floop fry, at mcdong. 

when he arrived, he saw his idol, Ronald Sama. 

Yermergoch said "oh ronald sama i want yu". 

Ronald sama said "call me ronald kun".

and so yamergichi wanted to order floop fry, but they only had hard fry, so he decided to try some thin diffe rence. He decide to order the mcnuggie. Yamacoochi said "ill take 50 mcnuggie", but when his try come out, he only had one very big purple mcnuggie. He try to throw it away, but it start moving. it got up on its crunchy purpl e leg and say "yomogogo it is i mcnuggie. u have summon me"

yamaguuuuger said "mcnuggie chan claim me"

and he did


End file.
